


A collection of Spideypool

by wingsovermyhead



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10125443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsovermyhead/pseuds/wingsovermyhead
Summary: Spideypool Drabbles and shorts. Read and find out more.





	1. Grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll down to the bottom for tags. Enjoy.

After Gwen’s death, New York City suddenly found itself without one red and black latex suit. Peter simply couldn’t function. His grief, his pain, wrapped him up in a tight grip that he couldn’t fight. He couldn’t fight crime when he was laying in his bed, wishing he could have saved her. In the day’s passing her death, he came up with hundreds of different ways to save her life as nightmares began to become a nightly event. Several times a night.  
  
Two weeks came and went. Peter forced himself to go to school then, but his suit remained in his closet. He wasn’t sure he was going back. How could he save other people when he had failed to save _her?_ How could he save other people and their loved ones, when the ones he held closest to his heart were killed. Uncle Ben. Gwen. Who else would fall from his grasp?  
  
One night, as he studied and forced himself to do his chemistry homework, came a double tap on his window. Looking up, he found Deadpool hanging upside down there, mask showing the hints of a smile beneath. Peter sighed very, very heavily, but did get up to open the window.

“What do you want?”he demanded, hands on the window’s frame, keeping the merc from simply climbing in.  
  
“Did someone spray raid on my favorite spidey?”the man asked, swinging back and forth on a rope. Peter hoped it would break.  
  
As he ran his hand through his hair, he shook his head. “I’m not in that business any more, Wade.”  
  
The merc fell straight on his head then, as if he had completely let go of the rope in shock. He laid there a moment, utterly still before talking to himself. “Yeah, should have just scared the living shit out of his aunt by bursting a hole in the wall….no, no not that.” Then he stood up, quickly- but not without resistance- getting into Peter’s room.  
  
“Nope, not letting you quit.”  
  
Peter found himself forced to sit on the edge of his bed. “Hell if you have any say in what I do-”  
  
“Petey, you lost someone. It hurts, it sucks, but you use that pain to fight harder. So let me tell you what’s going to happen. I’m going to stay here, you’re going to sleep because we both know you’ve not been sleeping. Don’t give me that look,  you keep your curtains open. Then we are getting tacos and kicking bad guy’s asses to the point they can see their hole. And if you need to cry, well, feel free to go complete girl on me.”  
  
With that, Wade plopped down on the floor, launching into some strange lullaby about mermaids and how one would go around getting in their scales. To Peter’s surprise, it helped him sleep, and for once he didn’t have nightmares.  
  
For several weeks to follow, that’s how it went. Wade would show up right after school, make Peter nap, they would get food, then go on the hunt. Wade’s rambling, his jokes, kept him sane. He remembered what life was before. Even if there was a piece missing.  
  
Some nights, when Wade would go his separate way, Peter would collapse in his bed from exhaustion. Other nights, bad nights when they couldn’t save anyone, Peter would toss and turn. But it wouldn’t take long for the anti hero- who was slowly beginning to drop that one word in his title- would come in nearly silently and lay on the floor beside Peter’s bed.  
  
“Wade?”  
  
“I’m here.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Angst, Angst with a happy ending, Depression, Past Gwen/Peter.
> 
> If you liked what you read, have comments or questions, feel free to leave a comment for me to read later on. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. If we were normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll down to the bottom for tags. Enjoy.

Peter Parker and Wade Wilson did not meet saving New York in some epic battle. Peter Parker and Wade Wilson did not meet dressed in red and black spandex suits, threatening to fight one another. No, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson met in the most normal and mundane way: Buying coffee.

Peter was running especially late this morning, not that you could blame him. His aunt May had been cleaning in his room the night before and had simply unplugged his alarm clock. Innocent enough. That combined with sleeping through his phone alarm? A little more of a fault on his behalf. Sleeping through his phone alarm and his aunt May’s attempt to wake him up?   
  
Yes, yes he was running late and everyone could blame Peter directly. But no one could have stopped him from stopping any way and getting his normal  Brown Sugar-Caramel Latte. Not even an alien invasion.   
  
So, there he was, standing in an incredibly long line watching the clock carefully. If it only took him another ten minutes here, combined with his average thirty minute walk to his work, he would only be an hour and a half late. That wasn’t too bad. Surely his boss wouldn’t chew him out for being just one little hour and a half late.  
  
He ordered quickly and carefully- “An extra pump of Caramel please”- before stepping to the side to wait. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the man behind him nodded, heard him order the same thing with “let’s do an extra pump of caramel”. Peter shrugged it off, looking down at his phone and playing a quick game.  
  
Then there was his coffee and it brought a huge smile to his face, thanking the woman, holding the cup close as he walked down the street. Only about five feet from the door, a man came up beside him and bumped his shoulder into Peter’s, making the young man’s eyes jerk up to the man’s. Peter’s eyes met his giant smile first, then a pair of pretty brown eyes.  
  
“Hi, there, just wanted to thank you for my choice in coffee today,”the man said with a wink, nodding to Peter with his cup.  
  
Peter found himself speechless. “You-you’re welcome.  
  
“I’m Wade Wilson, you are?”  
  
Peter’s heart hit the sidewalk and bounced down the street, leaving red stains on the concrete. Wade Wilson, department chair of the lab that Peter was currently working at. “Peter Parker, sir.”  
  
And Wade just smiled at him with recognition in those caramel brown eyes. “I know you, you’re the kid who found that specialized gene strand in the spiders down the lab.” He looked down at his watch. “Tell you what. since we’re both running late, why don’t we talk together and you tell me all about spiders and give me your number. I can tell, I like you already”  
  
Peter blushed. “Sounds good, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Happy with a happy ending, coffee shop!Au, Normal!AU.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed or have comments or questions.


	3. A strange meeting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scroll down to the end for tags. Please, kick back and enjoy.

Peter had given up on his soulmate the very day that his timer had appeared on his skin. He’d stayed up until Midnight- his adoptive parents Steve Rogers and Tony stark doing the same- and had cried when his timer had come up with only twelve hours to when he would find the one. Steve had lifted him up, walking around the tower with the skinny sixteen year old up on  his shoulders, so that he could proudly announce the news.

However, only a few minutes into this, Natasha pointed out that the time had changed. It wasn’t uncommon for this to happen, for a soulmate’s mind and path to change. Peter had sighed heavily, glancing down to find it would be a month. But they had still celebrated. How could they not?

  
As they celebrated, his timer changed another eight times, if his memory served him right. From a month, to a year, to nine hundred and seventeen years. That’s when he had decided that who ever his mate was, was most likely dead, the only logical reason for such a glitched timer. Tony had been the one to hold him close when he cried, Steve the one to carry him to bed when he sobbed himself to sleep.

Now, the timer didn’t bother him as much. He had forced himself to accept that he was never going to have his soulmate. Instead, he focused on his school work, his friends. Harry and Gwen were his rocks. The things that kept him going.  
  
But that didn’t stop him from looking at the timer.Picturing who it was. Currently, he was perched on the edge of a hotel’s roof top, with his suit’s sleeve rolled up to look at it in the pale moonlight. 00:00:52. He almost wanted to roll his eyes at it as he pulled the sleeve down and stood. If he missed curfew, Steve and Tony would hand him his own head as a gift.  
  
Peter quickly swung himself from building to building, enjoying the wind on his face. He stopped on his usual spot- a building with two high bill boards- to change. The beeping stopped him. Two twin beeps from two timers as soulmates met. At the same time, his spider senses went off and he jerked around to see a man behind him dressed in a red and black suit with a gun pointed at Peter’s head as he starred down at his own wrist.   
  
“Yeah, I wonder what it means too,”the man murmured out loud, as if to no one, before looking up. “Oops, guess you caught me. Sorry, Spidey, someone out there really wants you dead.”  
  
The gun cocked and Peter held both hands up. “Are you really going to kill your soulmate?”  
  
The man in red stopped. “Soulmates don’t exist.”  
  
“Then what are the timers for?”  
  
The gun hadn’t gone off yet, which Peter saw as a good sign. His mind was racing over 100 miles a minute as he tried to solve this dangerous puzzle without getting killed or his soulmate running off.  
  
“Shhh,”the man groaned, shoving the gun in a holster. “ Fuck, I guess I’m not getting paid for this job, then are we?”  
  
And that was only the beginning of a very long relationship, where tacos reigned the Stark Tower fridge and Peter started breaking curfew to the point that curfews were eventually just gotten rid of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Soulmate!Au, Timer!Au, Angst with a happy ending, Deadpool talking to himself, Superfamily


End file.
